Everything That Was Forbidden
by Ebby Riddle
Summary: Kiley didn’t answer. She was thinking about what she would tell him when he asked her last name. What she would tell him when he found out who her father was? What would happen? Would he leave her? Would he try to kill her?


_Sixteen years ago…_

"Oh, Severus," Jasmine breathed, "She's beautiful."

Severus Snape stood over both of them smiling like a fool. It was a sight rarely seen, Severus smiling. Jasmine held the pink sleeping bundle close to her, her auburn hair spilling around the angelic, pink- cheeked face. They were in a hospital suite at Saint Mungo's hospital. The room smelled like some acidic lemon cleaner, and was hideous, with vomit green and dirty white striped wallpaper, and a horrible flower border around the top. It had bothered Severus before, the room smelled so much like Lilly's old home, but now that was all gone as he looked at his wife and his very own child.

"Yes, she is," Severus whispered. Tears sprang to his liquid eyes.

They sat in blissful silence, watching the baby girl sleep soundly.

"What shall we name her?" Jasmine whispered, looking up at Severus with her bright green eyes.

He thought for a moment, "What about Lilly?" just saying the name brought back painful memories. He grimaced as he said, "No, not Lilly."

"What about Kiley? But not the muggle way of spelling it, how about we spell it K-I-L-E-Y?"

Severus thought for a moment, sounding the name out in his head. He then looked at the baby, and it just seemed……. right. He nodded his head, another smile creeping over his face. His eyes lit up happily with the idea of it.

Jasmine looked up shyly at Severus. "Could we use your name as the middle name? I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that we should."

Severus nodded his head slowly, "I have that feeling too, but a boy name as the middle name?"

"I know, but still…" Jasmine trailed off, her gaze straying absentmindedly to the horrible flower border.

"Kiley Severus Snape," Severus said out loud. It sounded, it sounded, well, a little strange, but aren't all wizard and witch names a little strange? "I like it,"

Jasmine nodded her head with a smile plastered on her face, and Severus scratched down the name on the birth certificate with his Griffin feather quill.

Jasmine smiled wider as she looked down at their baby, still sleeping soundly. The baby hiccupped in her sleep, a tiny snot bubble growing in her nose. It popped when she breathed out. Severus and Jasmine laughed.

"Ah, so is this the Snape baby I was informed about?" a chilling voice asked from the doorway. Severus flinched slightly and glanced up to look at Lord Voldemort. His skin was shockingly pale, a grotesque sight when coupled with the beady red eyes, the snake nose, and his thin, pale chapped lips. He stood in the doorway, seeming to hover a fraction of an inch above the ground, his robes billowing ever-so-slightly around him. He clutched his wand in his left hand.

"Yes it is, my lord." Severus watched Voldemort warily.

"What is its name?" Voldemort asked, gliding into the room to stand over the baby.

"Her name is Kiley, my lord." Severus told him, wondering what Voldemort wanted.

"Come out to the hallway, Severus. I have much to discuss with you." Voldemort glided out into the hallway.

A look of total and utter fear flashed across Jasmines face. Severus patted her hand comfortingly and walked out into the hallway, his insides riddled with fear. This cannot be good, he thought.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Severus," Voldemort began, "I am in need of an heir."

"What?!?" Severus gasped. He quickly slapped both of his hands over his mouth, aghast that he had let that slip.

"Yes, an heir, someone who will take my place when I no longer want to be in power. This girl will take over for me, Severus. She will do what I want her to do. I will call her my daughter." He stared at Severus, his eyes narrowing menacingly, daring Severus to defy him. It would be good sport, but such a waste, Voldemort thought.

"But my lord! Please, please don't take away my daughter!" Severus sputtered, not believing this was happening. A hole opened up in his heart, spreading complete and utter fear through him. The fear seemed almost tangible in the dank hallway.

Voldemort snorted and glided past him into the hospital room. He glided up to the hospital bed and held his pale, veiny arms out to Jasmine.

"Give me the child," he hissed.

Jasmine's eyed widened with horror. "No! No, I will not let you take my baby! Severus, Severus do something, please!"

Before Severus could do something, Voldemort flicked his wand towards Jasmine and said calmly, "_Avada Kedavra_."

The flashing green light hit her squarely in the chest. She was forced back into the bed from the force of the blow. She slumped foreword, the life leaving her body.

Voldemort chuckled as he looked down at the frozen look of fear that would be forever etched into Jasmine's face. He snatched the still sleeping baby up and awkwardly held her in the crook of his arm. For the slightest moment, it was so slight that Severus wasn't even sure if he had seen it at all, Voldemort's face looked, almost, tender. Whatever it was, it was gone in a flash.

As Voldemort whirled on his heel, tears began to silently cascade from Severus's eyes. He furiously wiped them away on the back of his sleeve but they kept coming. This was harder than accepting that Lily was gone for good.

"Severus, I want you to mentor the child, and keep a vigilant watch on her while she grows up. But I forbid you to ever mention that she is your biological daughter. From now on, I am her father. Do you understand this, Severus?"

"Yes, my lord," Severus whispered. It was all he could manage.

Voldemort nodded his head, then disaparated quickly, leaving Severus alone with his dead wife.

Severus silently walked over to his wife's body. He stared down at her pale, horror stricken face and finally he could stand it no longer. He flung the top part of himself onto the bed and his knees buckled and crashed to the floor. His sobs were loud. He cried himself horse. With every tear that cascaded down his cheeks, a new memory would creep up. Some where completely random, but some of them meant the world to Severus. Meeting Lily Evans for the first time. Talking to Lily, laughing with Lily. Getting his letter for Hogwarts, Lily getting her own letter for Hogwarts. The train ride there, the sorting hat. His thoughts became more muddled with every minute that past. Voldemort. Jasmine. Kiley. Kiley, Kiley, Kiley, Kiley. It became a chant. Kiley, Kiley, Kiley, Kiley………..


End file.
